This invention relates to fastening devices.
More particularly, the present invention relates to covers for preventing the unintentional release of fastening devices.
Quick release fasteners for belts, fanny packs, etc. are well known and are currently used in many products. A conventional fastener includes a female element receiving a male element. The male element is typically divided into outwardly biased prongs which are compressed to be received within the female element and which bias outwardly once inserted, to engage notches in the female element. To separate the elements, the prongs of the male element are compressed against the bias, allowing removal from the female element. Generally, engagement and removal is accomplished with tabs extending from the prongs of the male element. When the elements are engaged, the tabs of the male element are received in notches in the female element, preventing removal of the male element from the female element. By pressing inwardly on the tabs, the prongs are compressed against the bias and the tabs move out of the notches. This permits removal of the male element from the female element.
While these quick release fasteners are extremely effective for their intended purpose, namely being easily and quickly unfastened, there are times when release is undesirable. For example, the utility/gun belt used by police officers is often fastened using a quick release fastener. During the apprehension of a suspect or other situations, a struggle can ensue. A quick release fastener, in this instance, is detrimental as the individual can disarm the police officer simply by gripping the quick release fastener.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shield for quick release fasteners.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shield which prevents unintentional disengagement of quick release fasteners.
And another object of the invention is to provide a shield which is inexpensive and simple to use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a shield which can be employed on existing fasteners.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the present invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a shield for a fastener. The shield and fastener form a fastening device protected from undesirable disengagement. The fastener includes a female element having opposing notches and a male element having outwardly biased prongs receivable within the female element. Each prong has a tab extending through one of the opposing notches of the female element in a biased orientation. The shield includes a pair of opposed side rails received about the sides of the fastener, overlying the notches in the female element. A coupling member holds the opposed side rails in a substantially parallel and spaced apart relationship, and engagement members coupled to the pair of opposed side rails, engage the female element of the fastener.